X-Mansion
"Doesn't it ever wake you in the middle of the night, the feeling that someday they will pass that foolish law, or one just like it...and come for you...and [[X-Men|'your children']]?" "It does indeed." "What do you do when you wake up to that?" "I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who comes to that school...looking for trouble." ―Charles Xavier and Magnetosrc The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (X-Mansion) is the base of operations and training site for the X-Men. It is also a school for mutant students to learn to control their powers and other academic subjects. It contains Cerebro and the Danger Room. History ﻿The X-Mansion is located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center (part of the town of North Salem), the very northeast corner of the Westchester County. ''X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier's stepfather constructed the X-Mansion with a view to taking the threat of nuclear war very seriously, having constructed a bunker under the mansion that could protect its occupants from a nuclear barrage. In 1944, a young Charles Xavier discovers Raven Darkholme in the mansion looking for food, disguised as Charles' mother. He sees through her disguise, and is ecstatic in meeting another mutant. Charles then invites Raven to live with him at the mansion. Later, in the 60s, Xavier would train the first line of X-Men at the mansion alongside Erik Lensherr. Following the aftermath of the Cuban Missile Crisis that led to the dissolution of the team, Xavier decided to turn his mansion into a school and safehaven for mutants. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1965, Professor X officially opened the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters with Hank assisting in building the school as well as the labs. During that year, however, America assumed a direct military role in the Vietnam War. As the war escalated throughout the mid-late 1960s, many students and staff at the school were drafted into the military, and ultimately, the school was unable to function. By the early 1970s, Xavier's school was defunct, and he reverted his mansion to a private residence once again. His estate had also fallen into considerable neglect and disrepair as a consequence. Living with Hank, Xavier would fall into a period of grief and mourning while using a serum developed by his friend to allow him to regain his ability to walk. |-|Original Timeline= X-Men Through unknown means, Xavier eventually recovered from this phase and the school was reestablished with a new staff prior to 2000. After Rogue and Wolverine were rescued by Storm and Cyclops following their encounter with Sabretooth, they were brought to the X-Mansion where they met Charles Xavier, who enrolled Rogue as a student and assisted Wolverine with finding more about his past. X2: X-Men United Later, Colonel William Stryker staged a coordinated military offensive on the X-Mansion after receiving a decree from the President, in which he gained crucial data on Charles Xavier's Cerebro to make his own version of the device. In the process, Stryker also captured several of the students at the X-Mansion, including Siryn, Jubilee, Jones, Artie Maddicks, and used them to test the "Dark Cerebro". The students were later rescued by the X-Men. X-Men: The Last Stand After Storm and Wolverine went back to Alkali Lake to find a missing Cyclops, they were astonished to discover that Jean Grey was still alive and brought her back to the X-Mansion. However, the mutant, now unstable, soon fled from the mansion. Following Xavier's death, the staff and students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters held a funeral for their founder. After a battle at Alcatraz Island that led to the defeat of the Brotherhood of Mutants, the mansion was reestablished as a school, with Storm now running it. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2010, Trask Industries took over and appropriated the X-Mansion into a research facility. At some point in the future, the Sentinels took over the mansion and held Rogue captive within the Cerebro chamber. Iceman and Magneto would later infiltrate the stronghold and rescue her. However, on the way out, Iceman, in order to get Rogue to safety, sacrificed himself by getting incinerated by a Sentinel. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past During Xavier's period of grief and mourning, Wolverine, having time-traveled from an apocalyptic future where the Sentinels had enslaved mutants and humans, arrived at the mansion to enlist the former professor's help in preventing this event from happening. Following an alteration, Logan woke up and found the mansion up and running again as a school. With the world now in favor of mutants following Mystique's heroism, Xavier, Jean, Scott, and Hank's deaths were among the many fatalities that had been prevented. X-Men: Apocalypse To be added Deadpool'' Teachers/Staff *Professor X - Physics and Ethics *Storm - History and English *Cyclops - Auto Mechanics and Shop Class *Jean Grey - Doctor *Wolverine - History *Beast - Science *Colossus *Shadowcat Students *Siryn *Artie Maddicks *Jones *Flea *Cypher *Sage *Cannonball *Leech *Hellion *Stepford Cuckoos Former Students *Banshee *Jason Stryker *Pyro *Angel *Jubilee *Iceman *Rogue External links * Category:Locations Category:X-Men (film) Locations Category:X2: X-Men United Locations Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Locations Category:X-Men: First Class Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Locations Category:X-Men: The Official Game Locations Category:North America Category:United States Category:New York Category:Base of Operations Category:Schools Category:X-Mansion Category:Stryker's Folders Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Locations